


White Christmas

by Orithain



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets Mulder a rather unusual Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Christmas 1999, revised 2002 to remove another writer's character.  
> I decided to try to post some of my old Christmas-themed stories, some co-written, some solo, for the holiday season. They'll be in a wide variety of fandoms, but I will stick to those that aren't part of series. This goes back to one of my first fandoms.

"Alex, this is nuts. Why do I have to be blindfolded?" Fox whined, trying to get his lover to take the scarf off his eyes.

Alex chuckled, well aware of what Mulder was doing. "Because I want your Christmas present to be a surprise."

"Alex, I've seen the packages under the tree for the last couple of weeks. Why the big deal now?" Mulder clung to Alex's arm as they slowly navigated the apartment. He was still groggy from just having been awakened, blindfolded, and dragged out of bed.

Alex grinned, eyeing Fox's gift under the tree. "Oh, I think you'll be surprised by this, baby." He turned Mulder in the right direction and pulled off the blindfold with a flourish.

Mulder blinked in the sudden light, then his eyes widened, and he stared, speechless.

"Babe, meet Kell. You know, my friend that I've told you about. You said you wanted to meet him." Alex snickered. "Kell's your Christmas present."

Mulder froze, not sure what to do. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the naked man wrapped up in royal purple velvet ribbon lying under the tree. He had a garland of mistletoe on his head and another sprig adorning the head of his erect cock. Mulder could see a separate length of ribbon, this one green, wrapped around the base of that cock and the man's balls, acting as a cock ring.

But no matter how gorgeous Kell was, he was still the man whom Alex had been spending a great deal of time with lately, the man Mulder was pretty sure was in love with _his_ lover. Mulder knew that Alex loved him - after all they'd gone through to finally get together, that was the one thing in the universe that he _was_ sure about - but he and Kell had a lot of history. They'd met when the Consortium turned Alex out onto the streets to learn the trade so he could seduce information out of targets as well as torture.

Kell had been the real thing, a street hustler with a too-pretty face and tight body. A few years younger than Alex, who'd been seventeen at the time, the streetwise young man, instead of driving off the competition as he usually did, had recognized something in Krycek and had taken the older teen under his wing. He'd taught Alex the tricks of the trade, and the two of them had often paired up with a john, earning a lot more than even someone with their looks could alone. Alex had made sure that Kell kept most of the money. And almost inevitably they'd become lovers, an on-again, off-again relationship that they kept up whenever they saw each other over the years.

Years later, when Alex had some money put aside, he sent it to Kell, telling him to use it to make something of his life. Instead, Kell had completed the business courses he was already taking and used the money Alex sent him to open a club. He kept scrupulous track of the profits, which kept growing after the first year, since he considered it to be half Alex's. Despite Alex's protests, he was half owner of the club.

How could Mulder, whose history with Krycek was composed almost entirely of brutality, possibly compete with that? Chewing on his lower lip, he looked from Kell to Alex, and he saw the love in the green gaze. Smiling slowly, he remembered that despite everything that had been against them, they had found each other.

He looked back at slightly nervous violet eyes watching him, then allowed his eyes to sweep from white blond hair along the luscious length of his new toy. Kell was gorgeous. He was slim and wiry, somewhat slight at only 5'9", which made him appear delicate, something that had helped his income when he'd been on the streets. With long white blond hair that, even braided, came down to his ass and huge violet eyes, all he needed was pointy ears to look like an elven warrior. A huge grin blossomed on Mulder's face.

"You're too good to me, baby." Mulder sank to his knees in front of the now smiling man and leaned in to kiss him. After all, who was he to argue with the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe? He explored Kell's mouth thoroughly, tasting eggnog and the man himself, while his hands began their own exploration of the body laid out before him. When he felt the other sprig of mistletoe that he'd noticed, he grinned and slid down to place a soft kiss on the ruddy head. He heard Kell suck in his breath, and he lapped delicately at the straining flesh, his tongue rubbing over the head several times, then probing gently at the slit while Kell moaned.

Alex watched the two naked men under the tree, glad he hadn't given Fox a chance to put on any clothing after pulling him out of bed. He slowly stroked his own hardening cock as he watched Fox's talented mouth work on Kell, knowing exactly how it felt. He remembered how good Kell tasted, even after the last few years when he hadn't been with anyone other than Mulder except for business reasons, and he wasn't sure which one he envied more.

Mulder slowly swallowed Kell whole, pausing briefly at the weird sensation of the velvet ribbon tickling his mouth and throat. His tongue traced the ribbon wrapped around the rigid muscle, and he had to hold Kell's hips down as he tried to arch into his mouth, moaning. His head bobbed up and down several times before he pulled back, giving several hard sucks, then releasing the now gleaming cock.

Mulder sat back up on his haunches, smiling down at the whimpering man. "Hi, Kell. Pleased to meet you." He shook Kell's hand, which protruded from one strand of the velvet binding.

Kell shot him a wild, disbelieving look, taking in the smug smirk on the face above him. He had to clear his throat several times before he managed to rasp out, "My pleasure."

Alex giggled, drawing both men's attention. When he caught his breath, he said, "I knew you'd like each other. And you look great together." He glanced around. "Now, what the hell did I do with my camera?"

Kell looked at Mulder. Mulder looked at Kell. Both looked at Alex. "It's over on the desk," Fox answered, nodding his head toward the clearly visible camera.

Alex blinked. "You'll let me take a picture of you?"

Mulder shrugged. "I want something to remember my present by. And I want a picture of you too."

Kell nodded in response to Alex's questioning look. "Although I'd be more than happy to stick around to make sure you don't forget," he added to Mulder.

Fox frowned slightly. "Let's just see how it goes," he replied, not sure he was willing to share Alex on a permanent basis.

Kell nodded, seeing the flash of jealousy in Mulder's eyes. He loved Alex and was attracted to Fox, but he didn't want to interfere in the relationship they had if they weren't both willing. Alex was truly happy for the first time in all the years he'd known him, and Kell would do nothing to ruin that. He raised his head to nuzzle against Mulder's belly, licking softly until Fox's hand came down to cup his head, supporting him and holding him close. He dared a glance upward, meeting a heated hazel gaze. He licked his lips, almost startled when Mulder swooped down to take his mouth again.

Mulder kissed Kell deeply, drinking in his moans of pleasure, feeling him shift closer to press against Mulder's leg. He could feel the hard cock digging into his thigh and the dampness where the head touched him. He gasped when he felt Alex against his back, a hand stroking over his hair, but he didn't stop kissing Kell. He thought he could easily become addicted to the taste of this man.

Kell was totally concentrating on Mulder's kiss, reveling in the sensation of being the focus of this single-minded man's attention. He nipped sharply at the lush lower lip, then groaned when Mulder's teeth closed on his tongue in retaliation, tugging lightly. He twisted even closer, barely registering the bright flash of a picture being taken. He whimpered in frustration, unable to get close enough, bound as he was.

Fox scooped Kell up into his arms, draping him over his lap so he could more easily explore the beautiful body that was his, at least for today. His hands stroked the hard muscles, feeling Kell quiver under his touch, and he paused briefly when he encountered another hand. He raised his head momentarily to glare at Alex. "Mine!" he stated, brushing Alex's hand aside.

Alex chuckled and shifted his attention to Fox, reaching down to take his cock into his hand. He shifted back behind his lover, his own erection fitting naturally between Mulder's buttocks, and Fox leaned back against him. He laid Kell back on the floor, his fingers sliding along his ass, and a grin spread over his face when his finger slipped in easily. Alex had thought of everything.

Fox raised Kell's legs, placing them over one shoulder, and pulled his ass onto his lap, his cock pressing against then sliding past the loosened, slicked ring of muscle. Both men moaned as he came to rest with his balls against the blond man's ass, and Fox's hands tightened on his hips. He slowly pulled back till he was almost all the way out, then equally slowly slid back inside. Kell whimpered, unable to move or do anything to help himself in his bound state. Fox laughed breathlessly, swiveling his hips and making Kell yell as he hit the perfect angle.

Fox slowly leaned forward till he was on all fours, still buried deep inside Kell, who lay helplessly bound flat on his back, and he started to pound into his ass, encouraged by Kell's gasps and moans. It was his turn to moan when he felt Alex's tongue on his own ass, licking as he pushed back, then pushing at the puckered ring of muscle. He tore his mouth free of Kell's to cry Alex's name rapturously when he felt the tongue penetrate him and begin to slowly fuck him. He rocked back against Alex and forward into Kell, feeling like his brain was short-circuiting. He moaned in protest when Alex moved away, then gasped when he felt something far bigger press against him, seeking entrance.

Kell stared up into glazed hazel eyes, knowing exactly what was happening. As Alex worked his way inside Fox, Kell tightened and released his own ass, caressing Fox's cock and pulling a long, hoarse groan out of him. Suddenly, Alex pushed forward, pushing Fox further into Kell, and they all gasped. They worked out a rhythm between them, and all Mulder could do was whimper as Alex fucked him and Kell's ass milked his cock. Not surprisingly, he was the first to lose control, his entire body arching and going rigid as he filled Kell with hot fluid.

He slumped, exhausted, between them as Alex leaned over his shoulder to kiss Kell, both men quivering and on the brink of coming. Fox reached down and took Kell's erection in his hand, removing the green ribbon and jerking him off with only a few strokes. He watched as Kell's come covered his own belly and his hand, raising the latter to his mouth to lick it clean while Kell watched. He dragged two fingers through the mess on Kell's belly again and offered them over his shoulder to Alex.

Alex suckled on the fingers, tasting Kell and Fox together, and moaned. He slammed into Fox once more as he came, gasping Fox's name and his fingers digging into his hip deeply enough to leave bruises. He twisted to the side, bringing Fox with him, so they ended up lying on their sides, all three still joined.

When he caught his breath, Alex laughed. "Merry Christmas, Fox."

The other two men laughed as well.

"Uh, guys?" Kell spoke tentatively. "Do you think you could untie me now?"

Alex grinned. "Don't ask me. It's up to Fox to unwrap his presents."

"Hmm, I dunno," Mulder mused. "I like to savor my gifts for a while. Besides, he looks awfully pretty like that."

Kell groaned laughingly. "What would I have to do to convince you?"

Mulder eyed him consideringly. "Uh, actually, I don't there's anything that would convince me of that at this point, but you could always try to prove me wrong." He shifted and winced. "But first I think we need to move this to the bed." He and Alex got to their feet and stood looking down at Kell, who looked back at them.

"I'm not going anywhere like this, guys."

"He has a point, Fox."

Mulder bent down and pulled Kell up, then tossed him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, grunting with the effort. Kell might have been smaller than the other two, but he was still no light weight. He headed for the bedroom, with a quick glance back at Alex. "Coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Alex entered the bedroom, where he found Fox and Kell already lying on the bed, Fox stretched out in the middle to make sure he'd be between Alex and Kell. Alex eyed him a little uneasily, suddenly wondering if this had been such a good idea. Much as he'd wanted to be with Kell again, still a little in love with his former lover, he didn't want to hurt Fox or take the chance of losing him. His musings were interrupted by Mulder's hand tugging him down onto the bed.

"Mmmm, this is nice. Now I'm warm on both sides," Fox purred.

"I, on the other hand, am cramping," Kell complained.

"Oh, we can't have that," Fox laughed softly. He found the end of the ribbon and starting unwrapping his present, eventually tossing the yards of purple velvet to the floor beside the bed and kneeling beside the blond to admire him in all his naked glory. "Very nice indeed," he murmured with approval.

Before anyone could say anything else, they were interrupted by the very noisy growling of Mulder's stomach. Alex burst into laughter. "Hungry, babe? Hang on, I have an idea. Kell, don't move." Alex climbed off the bed and walked back out the bedroom, conscious of two avid pairs of eyes following his naked butt. He gave them an extra wriggle just to make sure they stayed interested.

Mulder chuckled and glanced down at Kell. "Has he always been..."

"Such a slut? Yup," Kell laughed.

"How did I get so lucky?" Fox grinned.

Kell looked at him, suddenly serious. "Because he loves you."

Mulder chewed his lip, not sure what to say.

"You do know that, don't you?" Kell emphasized. "I would have done anything for him, but I couldn't keep him. No one ever could. But you can, because he wants you to. He loves you, he really does." He sighed. "He is a bit of a slut though, can't help it with what they made him do, so he can't help looking at other people, but you're the only one he loves. He's scared of losing you, you know."

Mulder blinked in surprise.

"You didn't know." Kell shook his head in disbelief. "Amazing. How two people can be so blind.... He doesn't think he's good enough for you, and he's afraid you'll leave him. Why do you think he brought me here?"

"Because I wasn't enough for him?" But Mulder sounded unsure of his conclusion now.

"Because he really doesn't believe that he's good enough for you. He thinks that you might let him stay around instead of looking for someone 'more deserving' if he gives me to you and lets you have both of us. Didn't you notice that he barely touched me? I'm supposed to be for you."

Mulder just gaped at him, shocked speechless.

"Our big, bad assassin there is incredibly insecure when it comes to his own self-worth, especially where you're involved. He thinks that you'll dump him when you realize how much better you are than him."

"What... How?" Fox sputtered.

Kell shrugged. "He told me. When he asked me if I'd be willing to go along with this. He knows I still love him, but he tries not to take advantage of that. He also knew I was attracted to you the minute I saw your picture, which was probably the same night he met you. I don't think it occurred to him until just a few minutes ago that _you_ might be jealous of me. He doesn't associate that kind of emotion with himself."

Mulder flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling in utter disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope." Kell sighed unhappily. "I should go. You two need time alone to work things out."

"No. Er, that is..." Mulder looked him shamefacedly. "I'd like you to stay. Not just for Alex's sake." He looked away. "I, uh, enjoyed that, and I know Alex wants a chance with you. Stay. Please."

Kell eyed him uncertainly. "Are you sure? I don't want to come between you or make things worse. You guys obviously love each other, and I want Alex to be happy."

"So do I." Fox took a deep breath. "And if he loves you, I don't want him to lose that because I might be a little jealous." He smiled crookedly. "Besides, I'd be lying if I said the idea of watching you two together didn't turn me on."

"Fox?" The soft question drew both men's attention to the doorway, where Alex stood staring at them.

"Alex! Uh, how much of that did you hear?"

Alex shrugged. "Not much. Did you mean that? Do you want me to stay here with Kell?"

Hearing the way Alex phrased that, Mulder sighed. "Alex, I want _you_. And yes, I like Kell too and wouldn't mind having him stick around, but you're the one I need. Don't you get it yet? I love you, you lunatic."

Still unconvinced but relieved nonetheless, Alex went into Fox's arms, curling into his embrace. He cuddled close to Fox, enjoying being petted, until the sound of Mulder's stomach growling so close to his ear reminded him of his errand. He pulled away long enough to retrieve the tray he'd left on top of the dresser, then crawled back into Fox's embrace.

The three men made short work of the assortment of cheese and fruit, then Fox eyed the fruitcake speculatively. "Babe, I think you forgot something. There's no knife to cut the cake."

Alex grinned wickedly, reaching for the rich, gooey dessert. "I know. We're going to serve it a la Kell." With that, he broke off a chunk and smeared it over Kell's belly, leaving a trail of rum-soaked cake and candied fruit. He spread it around, covering as much of the blond as possible, and after Mulder stopped laughing and caught his breath, he joined in. He grabbed a handful of cake, then gripped Kell's cock, letting the sticky treat adhere to him in rather artistic clumps, if he did say so himself. He and Alex sat back to admire their masterpiece, a heated violet gaze watching them avidly.

"Something's missing," Fox announced.

Alex raised an eyebrow curiously, licking his lips when Fox delicately picked out two large cherries from the mess on Kell and set them atop the rigid nipples just begging to be bitten.

Fox nodded in satisfaction. "Perfect. He needed that."

Kell growled. "I need a lot more than that!"

"Aww," Mulder commiserated, "are you feeling neglected? We can't have that." He started to reach for Kell, then hesitated, remembering what the other man had said about Alex's insecurity. He glanced over his shoulder. "Come on, baby, let's double team him." He snickered suddenly. "He can give us both his cherry."

Alex and Kell both groaned. "Fox, put your mouth to better use." Alex demonstrated by leaning down and starting to nibble on one of the cherries, being careful not to dislodge it. Fox followed suit, both of them teasing the writhing man on the bed, finally finishing the last bits of the candied cherries and catching the aching nipples between their teeth. Kell moaned loudly, squirming lewdly but not trying to get away.

The other two men shifted to each straddle one of Kell's legs, their own erections rubbing against his thighs while they prevented him from getting any friction on his cock. Kell swore at them, trying to twist away so he could pounce on them, and they laughed at him.

"Damn, Alex, you were right. He _is_ pretty when he's desperate." An evil grin suddenly lit up his face, and Mulder leaned over to whisper something in Alex's ear. An answering leer appeared on Alex's face, and Kell eyed them nervously. Mulder reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a pair of padded cuffs, fastening them to one of Kell's wrists, then hooking them through the bars of the headboard before cuffing the second arm. When Kell was securely fastened, Mulder got up and pulled two long, silk ropes out of drawer. As Kell watched wide-eyed, Mulder secured his ankles to the lower legs of the bed, leaving him spread-eagled, and, more importantly, totally unable to touch his cock in any way.

"Bastards!" Kell snarled, squirming in his bonds. The two men just smirked in satisfaction.

"Ya know, we really should get that cake off him, Fox, before it dries out and we have to use paint thinner and a chisel."

Mulder blinked. "Well, that could be interesting, but I wouldn't want to damage anything. I guess we have to find a way to get it off him." He and Alex stared down at Kell, licking their lips unconsciously.

Kell whimpered.

One man knelt on either side of him, and they started to lick and nibble the fruitcake off his body, making sure not to miss a single crumb. Alex paid particular attention to his belly button, pushing his tongue in and out over and over to make sure that he didn't leave any behind.

Kell gasped.

Mulder concentrated on the clumps of cake he'd applied to the rigid cock earlier, licking the sticky organ clean. He nibbled at the larger masses, his teeth scraping along the flesh below, then licked and sucked the sticky glaze off. Once the cake was gone, he took the entire length into his mouth to clean it, sucking hard, then pulling off to the lick along the shaft, then repeated the process. His tongue probed every ridge and crevice, ensuring that he didn't miss any. When he finished the cake, he lapped up the rivulets of precome dripping from the head, humming with pleasure around the cock in his mouth.

Kell screamed.

Fox pulled away with an evil smile. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kell. I didn't mean to tease you. But never let it be said that I don't learn from my mistakes. I'll let you alone now." He stroked a finger along the vein on the underside of Kell's cock, then turned his attention to Alex. They kissed avidly, just out of Kell's reach, close enough for him to feel their heat and smell their arousal, and they stroked each other, hands cupping heavy balls and rigid cocks, bodies intertwining, then separating to let their audience get a good look.

Kell sobbed.

Fox settled on his knees by Kell's head, his cock just a little farther away than Kell could reach if he strained. He reached down, stroking himself, watching Kell watch him, and he snickered when he saw Kell's lips part and his tongue appear, clearly wanting to taste him. Alex moved behind him, fitting himself to Fox's back, his hand covering Fox's so they stroked him together. They both smiled at Kell, and Alex placed a finger against Kell's mouth, letting him suck Fox's precome from his finger.

"Tastes good, doesn't he?" Alex purred, pulling his hand away despite Kell's attempts to keep it in his mouth.

"Please," Kell begged.

They laughed again.

Then it was Fox's turn to moan as Alex slid inside his ass, slowly fucking him, their bodies moving together. As Alex pushed into him, Fox was pushed forward toward Kell, coming within reach on each thrust, and Kell licked at him each time he did. Mulder groaned softly, then he and Alex shifted back slightly, just enough that Kell could no longer touch him. He rose and sank on Alex, freeing the younger man to pump his cock, both men wanting to come together. His fingers pulled at his own nipples, and his head fell back onto Alex's shoulder. He cried Alex's name as he came over Kell's face, Kell desperately trying to catch him in his mouth.

Alex gasped softly and buried his face in Fox's shoulder as he too came. He wrapped his arm tightly around his lover, clinging to him tightly. Fox twisted in his embrace so he could reach Alex's mouth, covering it with his own as he tried to drink in Alex's soul.

"I love you," he whispered softly, smiling into the hazy green eyes only inches from his own.

"Love you too," Alex replied.

Kell wrenched frantically at his bonds, wailing in frustration. He sobbed his rage, his cock purple and aching, so aroused he knew it would take only the slightest touch to make him come. He begged and pleaded, desperate for their touch, but Fox and Alex weren't done with him yet.

Alex stretched out beside him and lapped delicately at his face like a big cat grooming its mate, licking away Mulder's semen, then kissing Kell to share the taste with him. "Told ya he tasted good," he murmured, then slid downward to nibble on a hard nipple, making Kell whine needily.

Fox watched for a moment then crawled over Kell to settle at his other side and mirror Alex's actions. This time Kell screeched curses and threats at them, a steady steam of precome dripping from his cock. He arched off the bed as much as he could in his bonds, managing to raise himself a few inches, and Fox quickly shoved a pillow under his ass, displaying him to advantage.

Both men paused to admire the sight. "Damn, he has a pretty cock," Mulder enthused, admiring the tracery of blue veins beneath the fair skin currently flushed a deep plum color. "So long and thick. And you left him?" He glanced at Alex in disbelief.

Alex shrugged uncomfortably. He hadn't loved Kell enough to stay with him, but he loved him too much to ever really let him go. He didn't want to hurt Kell by saying that, though. Kell had been the only person in his life who'd ever given a damn about him before Mulder. Instead, he occupied his mouth with sucking a passion mark into existence on Kell's hip, a finger lightly caressing the bud of his anus as he did.

Kell was swearing constantly now between gasps as he hovered on the brink, the pleasure so intense it bordered on pain. Maybe it was pain. He didn't know anymore. He watched through heavy-lidded eyes as Fox worked his fingers into Alex's ass, whimpering at the memory of that tight heat. Fox kept that up for some time until Alex was riding his hand and his renewed erection pressed against his belly.

Suddenly, Fox withdrew his fingers, and with a single, twisting motion, Alex straddled Kell and sat down on him, sheathing his cock in his ass. Kell screamed at the sudden movement, Alex's inner walls caressing his entire length, and he instantly exploded, his long-delayed orgasm filling Alex, who rode it out with a smile on his face.

When he'd milked the last spasms from Kell, Alex rose off him. He moved between Kell's legs and pressed against the entrance to his body. Kell's eyes opened, and he stared up into the green eyes. "Fuck me," he demanded, lifting his ass slightly, offering himself.

Alex pushed inside him as he spoke, gasping, and Fox leaned over Kell to kiss Alex. He stared into Alex's eyes for a long moment, then sat back again, one hand stroking Kell as he watched them. It didn't take long for Alex to come, and he slumped over the exhausted man beneath him.

Mulder released Kell's bonds, massaging his aching limbs, then settled against him, pulling Alex into his own arms. He smiled in response to Kell's questioning glance, pressing a soft kiss against the blond's lips. He just wanted to feel Alex against him.

"Baby?" Alex asked sleepily.

"Mmmm?"

"Did you like your Christmas present?"

Kell held his breath as he waited for the answer.

Fox laughed softly. "Yeah, I loved it. Just one question.... " He waited a beat. "Do I get to keep him?"

There was a moment of stunned silence, then, "Do you want to?" Alex asked carefully.

Mulder snorted and pried one eye open to give his lover a jaundiced look. "No, I asked because I don't want to." He huffed in frustration. "I really wonder about you sometimes, babe. Besides, since you brought him home, I figured _you_ wanted to keep him." Fox stroked a hand along Kell's back in apology for discussing him as if he weren't there.

Alex blinked. "Er... well, uh, actually..." he trailed off, unsure how to start.

"I need a shower," Kell announced, getting up. "Be back in a few." He padded naked to the bathroom, wondering again if this had been such a good idea. He loved Alex, and he liked Mulder, but he knew they needed to make this decision without him there. He had to learn to say no to Alex or at least to think first. He'd known this could blow up in his face, but Alex just had to say his name in that way he had, and Kell turned to putty in his hands. Well, except for the parts of him that hardened at the thought of sharing Alex's bed one more time. That was part of the problem right there.

Kell sighed and determined to stay in the shower as long as the water held out to give Alex and Mulder a chance to work things out.

xXx 

Alex and Fox had been momentarily startled at Kell's abrupt departure from the bed, but their focus quickly returned to each other.

"Why _did_ you bring him here, Alex?" Despite what Kell had said, Mulder couldn't believe Alex could be that insecure.

"I... was being greedy," Alex admitted heavily. "You two are the only ones who've ever meant anything to me, and I guess I just wanted to have you both."

Fox kissed Alex tenderly, showing his love without words. Long minutes later, Alex lay in Mulder's arms, his head pillowed on his lover's chest. "So, what about Kell?"

Mulder sighed. "You really do love him, don't you?"

Alex squirmed a little uncomfortably, still afraid somewhere deep down that something might make Mulder remember who and what he was and turn away from him. "Yeah," he finally admitted, "I do, but not the same way I love you. He is special to me, but I don't want to hurt you... or lose you."

"And I want you to be happy. Hell, the guy's hot, and if he could make _you_ love him, I'll probably end up falling a little bit in love with him myself. He'll be fun to have around, just so long as I have you too."

Alex raised his head to meet Fox's eyes. "Always, baby." They shared a smile of relief. "Hey," Alex suddenly realized, "Kell's been in that shower a hell of a long time."

Mulder glanced at the clock and blinked in dismay. "Fuck! Go get him out of there before he shrivels up and is washed down the drain!" Mulder shoved Alex out of bed, ignoring the injured glare from his lover.

Alex returned a few minutes later with a very pruny Kell.

"Jeez, Kell," Mulder exclaimed, "what were you trying to do, drown yourself?"

Kell shrugged lightly. "You needed to talk without me around. I gave you the time to do that."

Mulder shot a disbelieving look at Alex, clearly wondering if this guy was for real. Alex grinned wryly and shrugged. That was just the way Kell was. He'd had a reputation on the streets for being hard as nails and cold as ice, but when it came to the very few people he cared about, he was pure marshmallow.

"Guys," Kell began, "thanks for letting me share this day with you. It was... amazing. But as they say, three's a crowd."

Alex and Fox watched in disbelief as Kell walked out of the bedroom without another word.

"Where the hell is he going?" Mulder demanded. "He's _naked_ , for fuck's sake!"

"I, uh, I think he's leaving."

Mulder growled and jumped out bed, stomping angrily toward the living room while Alex trailed nervously behind him. He stormed through the doorway to find Kell pulling on a pair of jeans and a sweater from an overnight bag that'd been left by the front door. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?!"

Kell looked a little startled by Mulder's irate snarl. "I'm going home. You know, you live here; I don't. That kind of thing."

Mulder growled again, and Kell twitched, feeling his cock start to harden at the sexy sound. "Take those goddamn clothes off, and get back in that bed!"

"I beg your pardon?"

Fox grinned evilly, making Kell swallow hard. "You wanted to play with us? Well, guess what? You don't get to deal yourself out whenever you feel like it." He reached down to snatch a small piece of cardboard off the floor and wave it triumphantly in Kell's face. "This very clearly says 'To Fox, from Alex.' You let him give you to me, and that makes you _mine_ , blondie. So get your ass back in the other room." He folded his arms and glared at Kell, waiting.

Kell looked helplessly at Alex, who refused to get drawn into this. After a moment, he slowly removed his clothes again and walked hesitantly back into the bedroom. He stopped at the side of the bed, staring at it uncertainly. It was Fox and Alex's bed, not his. He didn't belong there. He turned to leave, only to find Fox Mulder firmly planted in his path. A moment later, he found himself sprawled across the bed, where he'd landed when Mulder pushed him over.

Fox smiled down at the beautifully lewd picture Kell made with his legs spread apart, and he pulled Alex forward, nudging him toward the bed. Alex stretched out beside Kell, and Fox could only stare at the bright blond and deep sable heads so close together, a study in contrasts and sheer beauty. Nervous violet and laughing green eyes stared back at him, and he sank to his knees on the edge of the bed between them.

Mulder settled comfortably, with his head on the pillows, and he held his arms out to Alex and Kell. Alex was the first to accept the invitation, crawling up to snuggle into Fox's embrace in his favorite position. Once settled, both men stared at Kell, waiting.

Kell chewed his lip, weighing his options. He didn't kid himself that this would be easy. Trying to add a third into an existing relationship, especially when he was already desperately in love with one of them, would be incredibly difficult, and he was likely to get his heart broken. Again. He couldn't help taking this a lot more seriously than he thought the others were; they were just looking for a little extra spice as far as he could see. If he had an iota of common sense, he'd get the hell out of Dodge. But looking at the two beautiful men, Kell couldn't make himself give up without a fight. He wanted both of them, and he knew that if he walked out now, he'd never have another chance. With a long sigh, he followed Alex's example and ended up nestled against Fox's other side, held almost tenderly. The fact that Fox hadn't let him leave and that both seemed to want him here gave him hope.

As he finally dozed off, Kell thought he felt the brush of lips against his head.

**END**


End file.
